All On Christmas Eve
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Tai's sad that Sora likes Matt and everyone else has someone special in their lives. What can Tai get to be happy on Christmas Eve over his loss? TaixOc; MattxSora; JoexMimi; KenxYolei; T.K.xKari I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!


Tai was walking away from where he met up with Sora when she was going to see Matt before his concert began and he felt a bit heart-broken since Sora rejected him. He liked her and wanted to go out with her, but it was too late since Matt beat him to her. He was now depressed, but he did not show and knew that he had to cope with it. He was impressed of what Agumon said to him.

_"You know what, Tai?" Agumon asked._

_Tai looked down at his Digimon friend. "What?" he asked._

_"You've really grown up!"_

Sighing, he asked himself, "Why do these things happen to me? Everyone else has someone they like and not me. Ken has Yolei; Joe has Mimi; T.K. Has Kari; and now Matt has Sora. Doesn't anyone like me? I feel so unloved..."

"Tai, is that you?"

Then the young teenage boy turned and saw his best friend from childhood, Chihiro. Her brown hair was flying in the air as her light purple eyes were twinkling by the sunshine. Tai smiled at her as she was smiling at him back as she got to him.

"Hey Chihiro, what's up?" Tai asked.

"Nothing," Chihiro replied. "Merry Christmas."

Tai smiled. "Same to you. What are you doing right now?"

Finding the ground interest, the young teenage girl said, "Well, I was a bit bored and everyone else was busy, so I went looking for you and here you are." She smiled at Agumon who was next to Tai. "Hi there, Agumon. Merry Christmas."

Agumon smiled. "Same for you."

_They may be partners, but they sure do like to say the same thing..._ Chihiro thought as she smiled nervously.

"Um, Chihiro, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Chihiro raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "What is it, Tai?"

Then Tai looked at her straight in the eyes. "I was wondering... would you like to go to the concert with me? I mean, not that it matters to me anyway."

_Same as he said to Sora..._ Agumon thought, shaking his head.

"Umm... That was I was going to ask you, but I guess that it's the guys' job..."

Tai's face brightened up. "So, will you go?"

Chihiro smiled. "Sure, I would love to... I mean, as friends, right?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah."

"The concert is going to start! Let's go!" Agumon chirped.

Then Tai gently took hold of Chihiro's hand and Chihiro held it back in return. They smiled at each other and then they walked to where the concert was going to take place at. They got to the row where Sora, Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon were. They sat with them and Tai was sitting next to Chihiro and Agumon was sitting on his lap. Chihiro patted him and the yellow dinosaur was smiling with a chuckle. Tai smiled with amusement as he was watching the amusing scene.

He noticed how much Chihiro grew up and they were only in the first grade when they met, being fast friends instantly when Tai stood up for her when she was being picked on by bullies. He was looked up to ever since by her and they have been inseperable until Tai went to the Digital World, which was only half a day in the real world, but many months at the Digital World, which Chihiro found odd when he told her about the Digimon and his adventures there. She was happy to see him when he returned and they have been tighter than ever like siblings, but they have no idea that they each like each other as more than friends. So, in other words, Tai likes Chihiro, but has no idea that she likes him and Chihiro likes him, but has no idea that he likes her as well.

Then the lights dimmed and then the concert began. Matt and the rest of the band appeared and everyone in the crowd screamed, especially Jun who is nothing but an obssessive pain in the neck! Chihiro hates her and was close on slapping her a couple of times, but she leaves all of that to Davis since she is his sister. Matt was singing his song and he was performing very well.

There was booming and then stomping. Everyone in the tent was looking around to see what it was and before anyone knew it, a huge Digimon and some Ghost Digimon appeared. Everyone screamed and ran off. Chihiro stood next to Tai and holding on to his arm with terror.

"What are they doing here?" Tai asked.

"Maybe they are just music lovers," Joe said.

"Agumon, digivolve!"

Agumon said, "Right!" He tried, but no use. "I can't, Tai!"

Chihiro said, "That's not good!"

Tai asked, "What do you mean? Did you forget how?"

Izzy said, "Never mind that! Let's get out of here!"

"Chihiro!!" Tai cried out, grabbing hold of his friend's hand.

They ran out of the tent and something tall and dark caught his eye as Tai turned to see a control spire towering near the center of the park. He could not believe that one was here at the real world and not in the Digital World!

Tai turned to Izzy and shouted, "IZZY, I NEED YOUR CELL TO CALL DAVIS!!"

Izzy nodded and tossed his cell to him. Then he dialed Ken's house and then told Kari what was going on and told them to hurry. By the time he was done, he saw Sora being saved by Matt and the stab in his heart was strucked again. He wanted to save her, but once again, Matt beat him again!

"Davis, can't you be any more faster?" Ken's voice said a half hour later.

Davis and the others showed up and then they finally destroyed the control spire. Then Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Tentomon digivolved to Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, and Kabutarimon. Then they began to fight all of the Digimon that were roaming the streets. Chihiro was watching everything from where she was hiding, which was behind a bush, and she had never seen anything like this before. It was like an action movie, but in real life!

Izzy opened his laptop and said to Yolei, "Yolei, the Digiport is ready to be opened!"

Yolei nodded and took out her D3, calling out, "Digiport open!!"

The Digiport was opened and it was ready for all of the unwelcomed Digimon to be put back into the Digital World. Angewomon and Angemon used Golden Noose to wrap the first group of Digimon together before they were tossed into the Digiport. Then Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Kari's Digimon DNA Digivolved to their Ultimate levels to deal with the rest of the Digimon.

"Now let's see what all of the DNA Digivolution fuss is all about!" Tai said.

Then they dealt with all of the Digimon as the last of them were taking into the Digiport. Izzy closed his laptop and everyone grinned.

"And to all a good night!" Yolei said.

"Yeah, we did it! All the Digidestined together! Ultimate teamwork!" Davis said with a smile.

Then Tai realized something and then he said, "Guys, if Arukenimon and her Digimon can move between worlds, then we're in trouble!"

"What do we do?" Matt asked.

"We'll have to fight all over again!"

"Oh no!" Sora said.

"Relax, we'll get her!!" Davis said in a determined tone!

Then everyone else nodded and then Chihiro ran over to them, relief in her eyes. Tai was also relieved that she was alright and in one piece. Then Yolei kissed Ken on the cheek, which got the young boy to blush red on his cheeks and everyone laughed. Joe was already yearning for Mimi and T.K. And Kari were holding hands like Tai and Chihiro were. Sora kissed Matt on the lips and everyone was awed, although it hurt Tai a bit. All the other Digimon were smiling as they were hugging their friends. Then they walked Ken to the train station and Ken turned to his friends with a smile, holding his Digimon in his arms.

"Thanks for walking me to the train, everyone. I guess my party is over, huh? It was short, but it was fun," Ken said with a bigger smile.

"We had a great time, Ken!" Davis said with a smile.

"Me, too. Thanks," Ken said with a nod before he turned to climb up the stairs.

"And we're all going to come over next year!" Davis called after him.

Then Sora said to Kari, "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"You too," Kari replied with a smile.

Chihiro giggled.

"Oh no!" Davis cried out. "I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe..."

T.K. said, "Forget it, Davis! Kari's mine now!"

Tai shook his head. "He never quits. Davis, take it from me. You will never learn from women."

Everyone laughed and Davis just stood there, blinking a few times. Then it was time for everyone to go home and Tai was walking Chihiro home. The two were silent and they never even glanced at each other. Then they got to Chihiro's house and stood in front of her door, facing each other.

Smiling, Chihiro said, "Thanks for today, Tai. I think today's the best Christmas Eve ever... except for the Digimon that got here."

"Hey, at least you got to see how I had to go through," Tai said with a chuckle.

Agumon said, "Yeah! I can take on those guys anyday!" He looked up at Tai. "We better get home in time for dinner, Tai. I want to taste turkey and gravy for the first time!"

With a laugh, Tai said, "Ok then, bud. I'll be there." He faced Chihiro. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me to tell me what you got, ok?"

Chihiro nodded. "Sure."

Then she gasped softly when she remembered something. She looked above her door and Tai did the same. They saw a mistletoe hanging above their heads and they looked at each other, blushing. They had no idea what to say each other until...

"JUST KISS, YOU STUBBORN MULES!!" Kari, Calumon, and Agumon shouted from the front of the house. (Where did Kari and Calumon come from?)

Then the two teens blinked and then they faced each other. Then Tai took a tiny step forward and put an arm around Chihiro's waist, the other hand gripping on her chin. Chihiro put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, blushing deeply, knowing what was going to happen. Then Tai closed his eyes and leaned in towards her before his lips met her the most magical kiss they had both experianced since this is their first kiss! Kari, Calumon, and Agumon cheered in the background and they were very happy. (Seriously, where did Kari and Calumon come from?!) They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Good night," Tai whispered.

"'Night..." Chihiro whispered back.

Then they let go of each other and then she went into her house after waving before closing the door. Then Tai and Kari went home to have dinner with their parents and Digimon, and yes, Agumon loved the turkey and gravy. Then they went into their room and closed the door. Tai landed on his bed and Agumon fell on him.

"Agumon," he said. "You are the best present ever! Can you stay through till New Year's?"

Agumon said with a smile, "I thought that you'd never ask me!"

Then they were playing around and Calumon said, "Care, you guys. You just ate."

Kari said, "Yeah, we don't want you to lose your Christmas dinner on my bed."

Then Agumon yawned and said, laying on Tai, "Tell me a Christmas bedtime story, will you, Tai?

Then Kari said, "I know one." She sat on the bed, Calumon sitting on her lap. "Twas a Digimon Christmas and everyone was busy, especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy. Joe played with Gomamon. Matt and Gabumon ate. Palmon saw Mimi, isn't that great? Cody and Upamon shared a little sushi while Parurumon sat on Yolei's tushie. Tokomon went caroling, Ken's thankful for friends. While in Davis' dreams, the fun never ends. While Chihiro was thinking about tomorrow, dreaming of having her own Digimon and Tai finally got his Christmas wish of having someone special in his life while Agumon was dreaming about, can you guess, turkey covered with gravy! Good night now, Merry Christmas."

**Liked it? I love episode 38 of season 2 so much that I wanted to make this fic. I hope you liked it. Review and no mentionings of Mary Sues and no flames either!**


End file.
